


Moving Day

by Demerite



Series: Trektober 2019 [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Being Walked In On, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demerite/pseuds/Demerite
Summary: 5 times one of Jim and Leonard's friends caught them on the couch, and one time they ALL did.





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the Day 16 Prompt: Humping On The Couch. 
> 
> Also, this is terrible sharehouse etiquette, don't go getting it on on a couch in a communal space y'all, even if you do own the couch in question.

It gets to moving day, and everything is great, until Jim starts on about the couch. Yes, it is technically _his _couch, but there is so way Leonard is letting him bring it to their new place. It's falling apart, it's visually hideous, and god knows where the mysterious stain on the left cushion came from. Nope, the couch can stay in the sharehouse that Jim's been living in for the last two years, and they can get a new one. 

Jim doesn't agree with this idea. 

"We're not taking the couch." Leonard says, holding firm in the face of Jim's pleading expression. "No."

"Come on Bones, that couch has a lot of memories in it!" Jim points out.

"Yeah, and Lord knows what else." Leonard glares at the offending piece of furniture. "Jim, we can buy a new one."

"But think of the memories we've already made on this one! This perfectly good-"

"Falling apart!" Leonard interrupts.

"_Perfectly good _couch that still has many, many years ahead of it." Jim barrels on, unbowed by Leonard's scepticism. He's sitting on the centre cushion of the hideous sofa, looking up at Leonard with his eyes comically wide and sad.

"We buy a new couch and I'll help you make some new memories on it." Leonard promises.

"Is that a promise?" Jim teases.

"Have you ever known me to not be a man of my word?"

"Okay, fine. The couch goes." Jim looks the battered lump of upholstery fabric and stuffing over, runs a hand over the cushion next to him. "Seems kind of a shame not to give it some sort of send-off."

"Does it now?"

"The guys won't be here for another hour." Jim points out, "That's plenty of time."

"Jim, do I need to remind you what has happened every time you, me, and that couch have been involved?" Leonard says, feeling a headache coming on. He's in no mood to be caught with his pants down _again _by one or more of Jim's housemates. He already has enough trouble looking them in the eye as is after the previous few incidents. He's also, however, unable to say no to Jim. 

~*~

The first time is an honest mistake. It's not like they're even doing anything that inappropriate, they're just snuggled up together on the old sofa in the shared living room, Bones' arm around Jim's shoulders and Jim leant against him, just enjoying the closeness. And okay, maybe they're kissing occasionally, but it's nothing more than that, just slow and lazy and sweet. 

"I thought we had made an agreement about activities that are appropriate for the common areas." Spock says, giving them a look that Jim interprets as his version of a stony glare as he crosses from hallway to kitchen, "If you need clarification, please refer to the roommate contract-"

"I'm fine, Spock." Jim grumbles, getting up from the couch and pulling Bones after him, towards his room. 

~*~

The movie is boring. Not just boring, but inaccurate and badly made as well. Jim is regretting choosing it, especially with how disinterested Bones clearly is. Still, Jim has a pretty good idea of how he can repair the situation. He's pretty sure no-one else is home. And even if they are, it's not as if they're going to end up naked or anything. 

He's curled against Bones' side, and it doesn't take much adjusting for him to be able to tip his head up and press his lips to the column of his throat, starting with gentle kisses that Bones allows, and moving on to teasing little nips, just a hint of teeth. When that doesn't earn him a rebuke, Jim starts in on one of his favourite activities, sucking a mark into the skin of Bones' throat, just below where the collar of his shirt usually sits, something just for the two of them. 

One of Bones' hands cups the back of his head, not to move him, but Jim finds the touch grounding, takes it as permission to slide on hand up the inside of Bones' thigh and is delighted by how Bones doesn't push him away or move to stop him, how he -

"Ahk!" 

The surprised exclamation is enough to startle Jim into biting down harder than he'd intended on Bones' neck, but at least it's not enough to draw blood. He pulls back with an apologetic look, and peers over the back of the couch to see a blushing Pavel, collecting the pile of textbooks, notes, pens, and god knows what else that he'd dropped, all the while apologising for interrupting them. 

~*~

They stumble back to Jim's place together, a little drunk, a lot happy, leaning on each other and laughing. It's late, and they're probably making too much noise, and Jim's judgement is a little off, but he knows that Bones usually shuts up when Jim kisses him so that's exactly what he does, and they stumble onto the couch in a tangle of limbs and hands and lust.

Jim ends up in Bones' lap, and he's more than happy to be there, settles his weight a little better and grins and rolls his hips at the breathless noise Bones tries and fails to smother in their kiss, and okay, maybe it's a bit stupid, maybe they're in a shared space in the house, but it's something like 1 am, nobody is awake but them and Bones is so lovely underneath him and -

"Jesus fuck!"

Jim lets out what he will later deny is a frightened squeak, and tumbles off Bones' lap, landing on a heap on the floor, narrowly missing the edge of the coffee table with his head. He sits up, and peers over the back of the couch to see a _very _offended Scotty glaring at the two of them from the kitchen doorway. 

_Ah. _Jim hadn't realised he'd be home. 

Scotty isn't pleased with that excuse, and Bones is quietly embarrassed and less quietly annoyed that he'd let Jim talk him into that in such a public area, but he relents when Jim drags him into his bedroom and presses him back against the door to kiss him. 

~*~

"You guys are so gross." Uhura announces, sweeping past them and stealing the remote.

"We're not even doing anything!" Jim insists. It's true, they're not. Well, okay, he's lying the full length of the couch with his feet kicked up on the arm, his head resting in Bones' lap while Bones' clever fingers weave through his hair, but that's nothing inappropriate. "Just because your boyfriend is scared of PDA!" 

She glares at him, "Unlike you, Spock knows how to behave in a public setting." She points out, changing the channel without regard to if Jim was actually watching what was on. 

~*~

"I'm not having sex with you on the couch." Bones insists, but there's a smile in his eyes, and he doesn't stop Jim from unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Sure you're not." Jim teases. 

"Jim, people are _home_." Bones insists, casting a nervous glance in the direction of the hallway door. No-one emerges from it. 

"Are they though?" Jim asks. He's pretty sure everyone's still out. 

"Yes, they are!" 

"Well, we'll just have to be quiet then."

"Too late." Says Hikaru from behind them, "You woke like, half the house coming in." 

~*~

"Are you guys fucking kidding me?" Uhura snaps, coming through the door into the lounge. She's wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt, her hair held up with a bright red bandana. Leonard can see the rest of Jim's housemates, their friends, who have come to help with the move, behind her

"Oops?" Jim asks, not sounding at all apologetic.

Leonard just buries his face in the couch cushions and groans. _Goddamnit. _

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about Trektober? Click [HERE](https://aishahiwatari.tumblr.com/post/188059640163/trektober) for the info post on Aisha's tumblr, or [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Trektober2019) for the AO3 collection to read our fic. 
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://demerite.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
